horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Middle
The Middle is a Future Bass (subgenre of Trap with electronic elements) song by Russian-German producer Zedd, American singer Maren Morris and American music duo Grey. Lyrics Take a seat Right over there, sat on the stairs Stay or leave The cabinets are bare, and I'm unaware Of just how we got into this mess, got so aggressive I know we meant all good intentions So pull me closer Why don't you pull me close? Why don't you come on over? I can't just let you go Oh baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle? I'm losing my mind just a little So why don't you just meet me in the middle? In the middle Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle? I'm losing my mind just a little So why don't you just meet me in the middle? In the middle Ohh, take a step Back for a minute, into the kitchen Floors are wet And taps are still running, dishes are broken How did we get into this mess? Got so aggressive I know we meant all good intentions So pull me closer Why don't you pull me close? Why don't you come on over? I can't just let you go Oh baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle? I'm losing my mind just a little So why don't you just meet me in the middle? In the middle Looking at you, I can't lie Just pouring out admission Regardless of my objection, oh, oh And it's not about my pride I need you on my skin Just come over, pull me in, just Oh, baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle? I'm losing my mind just a little So why don't you just meet me in the middle? In the middle, no no Baby, why don't you just meet me in the middle? Oh yeah, I'm losing my mind just a little So why don't you just meet me in the middle? Oh, in the middle Baby-y-y, why don't you just meet me in the middle, baby? I'm losing my mind just a little So why don't you just meet me in the middle, middle? In the middle, middle Why it sucks # The song was so bad that 12 different singers turned it down including Camila Cabello, Charli XCX, Anne-Marie, Demi Lovato, Carly Rae Jepsen and Bebe Rexha. # The song is a rip off of Stay by Zedd just with a different lead singer # The lyrics on this song are borderline generic and uninteresting # The song got a 2.35 out of 5 on rateyourmusic and a 28 out of 100 on Album Of The Year. # The song is way too repetitive. # The song uses the same annoying clock ticking noise that's in every Zedd. # The song was overplayed way too much. Music Video Zedd, Maren Morris, Grey - The Middle (Official Music Video) Category:Zedd Songs Category:Maren Morris Songs Category:Grey Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.